lab_ratsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission Invisible
" " is the 18th episode in Season 1 of Lab Rats. It first aired on October 22, 2012. Plot When Adam, Bree, and Chase are caught on Principal Perry’s surveillance camera while using their bionics, they enlist Leo’s help to pull off their most important mission yet. Leo used Donald Davenport’s invisibility cloak and sneaks into Perry’s office to retrieve the evidence, but their plan is foiled when Tasha and Davenport arrived early for the parent-teacher conference night. Story At Mission Creek High, Adam, Bree and Chase use their bionics to save Leo from an air conditioner that had been about to crush him. Chase first hears a creaking sound, which is the air conditioner, then Bree uses her super speed to push Leo out of the way, and Adam catches the air conditioner with his super strength and puts it to the side. Principal Perry quickly comes into the hallway, and sees the air conditioner on the floor in one piece and the four Davenport kids. They try to make up a story to explain what had happened, but she wouldn't listen and said instead that she will go to the hidden camera placed in the hall for answers. The Lab Rats realize the trouble that they are in and they brainstorm ways to get to Principal Perry's office, which is where the hard drive that holds all the videos from the camera go to. They decide to use Donald's newest invention, the Invisibility Cloak. Bree super speeds home to get it, and returns quickly. When no one is willing to go into Principal Perry's office, the Lab Rats all turn to Leo, who takes the cloak and heads into Principal Perry's office. He slips in, unnoticed by Principal Perry who is sitting at her desk. Leo is close to retrieving the hard drive, but when he walks towards Principal Perry's desk, his cloak gets caught on something nearby and falls off of him without his knowing. Principal Perry catches him and drags him outside. Once they get to the hallway, she begins to threaten him while parents pass by for Parent-Teacher Conferences. Donald and Tasha soon arrive and Tasha is disappointed when she hears Principal Perry call her son a 'troublemaker'. Bree uses this opportunity to sneak into Principal Perry's office to grab the hard drive. But as she just stepped in, she hears the voice of Donald, Tasha and Leo behind her and in a panic wall jumps, and hangs upside down on the ceiling. The family comes in and Principal Perry begins to talk about each of the Lab Rats. As she turns around, Bree's clip from her hair falls to the floor, causing the three people in the office to finally take notice of her. They quickly mouth words to her to get down, but she protests back. They quickly still themselves when Principal Perry turns around again. She begins to talk about the Lab Rats once again, when the door bursts open, Adam and Chase awkwardly stepping in. They try to walk out again, but Principal Perry commands them to stay and sit. Soon the family comes up with a plan to get rid of the hard drive. Bree uses her super speed to throw all of Principal Perry's papers into the air, blinding her, and while in the midst of confusion Adam uses his super strength to crush the hard drive. When everyone returns home, Leo complains how he had to clean all of the bathrooms in the school as his punishment saying he passing out, Tasha now has allowed him to go the Rifff Rafff Jammy Jam concert. Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger asBilly UngerChase Davenport * Spencer Boldman asSpencer BoldmanAdam Davenport * Kelli Berglund asKelli BerglundBree Davenport * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley * Hal Sparks asHal SparksDonald Davenport Recurring Cast * Angel Parker asAngel ParkerTasha Davenport * Will Forte as Eddy * Maile Flanagan as Principal Perry Trivia *The episode title is an allusion to the movie Mission: Impossible. * It is revealed that Donald Davenport invented the invisibility cloak. * This is the first and only appearance of the invisibility cloak. * The invisibility cloak might be inspired from the Cloak of Invisibility from the Harry Potter series. ** When Leo wore the cloak, his head is visible. This might be a reference to the first Harry Potter movie where Harry did the same thing. Goofs * The invisibility cloak (which is only invisible when worn) gets pulled off Leo, falling on the floor in Perry's office, yet when Donald, Tasha and the Perry enter shortly after, it isn't anywhere around. Quotes Gallery Transcript Userboxes CodeName: MissionInvisible Category:2012 Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:October Episodes Category:Perry episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Tasha Related Pages Category:Leo Related Pages Category:Donald Related Pages Category:Bree Related Pages Category:Chase Related Pages Category:Adam Related Pages Category:Episodes in the Fall Category:Recurring Cast Category:Recurring Appearances Category:Episodes with the Original Lab Category:Minor characters Category:Minor Cast Category:Episodes with Mission Creek High Category:Episodes with Old Lab